La Hija de Rosalie y Emmett
by princessoftherock
Summary: En un viaje de caza Rosalie y Emmett encuentran a Victoria atacando a alguien, Ellos decidieron ayudar, cuando Victoria se escapa, ven que es una chica con un bebe en el brazo no pudieron salvar a la mujer, Pero Rosalie se llevo a la casa Cullen. Carslile le dice que lo va a llevar al hospital para darlo en adopcion ¿ Que pasa cuando Rosalie y Emmett se empiezan aencariñar con el
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicas Como estan? Tengo una nueva idea en la cabeza i si no la subo voy a tener un bloqueo mental. espero que les guste

Por ciero los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de Sthepanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mia

Rosalie Pov:

Habiamos terminado de cazar con mi monito. No tenia mucha sed, pero me dba envidia que Edward y Bella tuvieran a Nesie, envidia sana, Emmett y yo estabamos volviendo cuando me parecio escuchar un grito, mire para todos lados pero no era nada, seguimos caminando pero mas despacio aer si volviamos a escuchar, cuando se volvio a escuchar un grito mas sonoro, estabamos cerca y nos acercamos a donde era, estaba Victoria atacando a alguien, decidimos ayudarla, Vi que mi monito tomo distancia para correr, en ese momneto Victoria se dio la vuelta,nos vio y escapo, fuimos donde estaba Victoria y ahi estaba una mujer tirada con una manta muy pegado al cuerpo, yo me aleje un poco, porque estaba toda ensangrentada y me tentaba

Emmett: Esta bien señora?

X: No por favor haceme un favor

Emmett: Que necesita?- ella agarra la mantita que estaba a su lado y nos la da

X: Cuidenla, por favor, Eso es lo unico que les pido- y ahi cerro los ojos y no escuchamos, cuando abro la manta habia un bebe

Rosalie: Mira Emmett- le digo y se la muestro el se acerca y tambien la toca

Emmett: Hay que llevarsela a Carslile

Rosalie: Vamos- la tape bien y la apegue a mi, Emmett empezo a correr a velocidad vampirica, yo decidi ir despacio tenia miedo que algo malo le pasara

Emmett: Estas bien?

Rosalie: Si anda yendo y explicale, que paso, yo ire despasio asi no le pasa nada- El me miro con cara de preocupacion, y despues me sonrio

Emmett: Esta bien gatita, te espero- Dijo y se fue a velocidad vampirica mientras iba caminando despacio

Emmett Pov:

Me parecio extraño lo que me dijo Rosalie, creo que le gusta esa bebe, pero no me gustaria porque se que Carslile se la va a dar a una familia para que la adopten y si ella se encariña, va a estar muy triste, Cuando llegue veo que Edward, Bella Nessie, y Jasper estaban jugando mientras Carslile y Esme los veian

Emmett: Carslileeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Grite

Carslile: ¿ Que pasa Emmett?- Me dijo preocupado

Emmett: Necesito que me ayudes

Carslile: ¿ En que?

Emmett: Cuando estabamos cazando con Rose, escuchamos un grito fuimos a ver que era y era Victoria atacando a una señora, no pudimos salvar a la señora, pero si a su bebe

Carslile: En donde esta? y Rosalie?- En eso vino Rose despacito y vi como cuidaba a esa bebe como si fuera su hija

Rosalie: Aqui esta, ayudala Carslile la siento muy fria- Esme la quito de los brazos de Rosalie y se la llevaron adentro

Edward: Ahora si dinos bien que paso Roalie

Rosalie: Ahora no puedo- dijoy se fue a dentro, Les explique lentamente lo que paso y entramos adentro, Cuando entramos vi como Jasper fruncia el ceño y vi como Rosalie caminaba de un lado para el otro, lo que temia paso, En eso salieron Carslile y Esme, Esme tenia la beba en brazos, con velocidad Rosalie, fue hasta Esme y le saco la beba de los brazos y fue a la cocina, yo la seguia

Emmett: Rose

Rosalie: La beba tiene hambre te podes fijar si hay leche- Fuy hasta la heladera y habia siempre para Nessie yo la puse en la mesa y ella me dio a la bebe y la empezo a calentar, cuando la tenia en brazos, senti miedo de aplastarla era tan pequeña y linda, recien le estaba creciendo el pelo y era marron, no me di cuenta y le tocaba el rostro el pelo, en ese momento veo que rosalie agarra una mamadera que era de Nessie la lavo y puso la leche y me la saco de los brazos despacito, y la empezo alimentar, era tan linda verla asi, mientras la alimentaba, empezo a tararear una cancion

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre, Clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la elva, cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna, se balancea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre, Clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la elva, cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna, se balancea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella- Termino de cantar y la bebe se habia dormido,Nessie se acerco a la cocina

Rosalie: Nessie, puedo llevar la bebe un rato a tu cuarto, necesita dormir

Nessie: Si tia vamos- Salimos de la cocina y Estaba Jacob

Jacob: Emmett- Grito, siempre nos saludabamos a los gritos

Rosalie: Shhhhhh, Callete perro idiota, no ves que esta dormida- Le dijo Rose enojada, subio a la habitacion con Nessie

Jacob: ¿ Quien es?

Esme: Larga historia

Rosalie Pov:

Por fin logre dormirla, era tan bonita, hable con Nessie y ella me dejo llevarla a su cama, le comprare una cuna, para que pueda dormir, salimos de la cocina y Jacob grito

Jacob: Emmett- senti que la bebe se movio y eso me hizo enojar

Rosalie: Shhhhhh, Callete perro idiota, no ves que esta dormida- Le dije y subi a la habitacion de Nessie a dejarla, Agarre unas cuantas almohadas y le prepare como algo seguro para que no se caiga, bese su cabeza y me voy a comprar su cuna, tambien, pañales, chupetes, muchas cosas, menos mal que no fui a comprar seguido, asi que tengo mucho credito en la tarjeta y dinero ahorrado, agarre mi tarjeta y el dinero y baje, este iba a ser mi beba, cuando baje veo que Emmett le explicaba que paso,

Esme: Rosalie cariño necesitamos hablar

Rosalie: Ahora no puedo tengo que hacer algo muy importante- Dije y me fui a mi BM rapido, no quiero que despierte y yo no este aqui, cuando llegue al centro comercial, fui directamente a la seccion de los bebes, ya era de noche asi que decidi comprar la cuna, mañana compraria, todas las demas cosas, cuando termine de comprar me fui a la casa cullen, Agarre la cuna y la meti al BM, volvi a casa y a velocidad vampirica, fui a mi cuarto y la arme, sali de mi cuarto y Veo que Edward y Bella me miran, yo entre al cuarto de Nessie y la agarro- Vamos a tu cuna bebe- salgo del cuarto Nessie y la acoste en su cuna, vuelvo a besar su cabeza y la miro como duerme en eso entra Jasper

Jasper: Rosalie- Dijo alto

Rosalie: Callate la vas a despertar- el me miro enojado y bajo la voz

Jasper: Carslile, quiere que bajes para hablar- Yo volvi a besar la cabeza de la bebe- De eso- y la señalo

Rosalie: No le digas asi, se llama Alice- Siempre me gusto ese nombre- Vamos, abajo- le dije empujandolo, cuando bajamos veo Que todos estan, menos Nessie y Jacob- Que pasa?- Les pregunte

¿ Que les parece? Dejen comentario, para saber que piensan, continua, ¿ Que debo cambiar?


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie Pov:

Bajamos con Jasper a velocidad vampirica y nos sentamos

Carslile: Tenemos que hablar Rosalie

Rosalie: Esta bien. pero rapido porque no quiero dejar al bebe solo

Esme: Precisamente de eso tenemos que hablar, vamos al consultorio- Me levante del sillon y fui con

Carslile y Esme hasta su consultorio

Rosale: Que pasa?

Carslile: Te estuvimos observando, y me di cuenta que te estas en cariñando mucho con la bebe, y eso no lo tenes que hacer

Rosalie: Por que? La madre de la bebe cuando se la dio a Emmett me dijo que la cuidemos

Esme: Bueno cariño, pero ella no sabia lo que somos, por eso pensabamos en darle aviso a la policia y entregarla al hospital para que encuentre una familia

Rosalie: No- les dije- no me van a sacar a mi bebe- dije y sali del consultorio hasta el cuarto de la bebe, la levante de la cuna y le dije- No te van a separar de mi, mi niña te lo juro- mientras la apegaba mas a mi, en eso entro Emmett

Emmett: Rose- le puse en la cuna y golpee en el pecho a Emmett

Rosalie: Eres un hipocrita

Emmett: Por que Rose?

Rosalie: Por que tu sabias que me querian convencer de dejar a Alice

Emmett: Es lo mejor para ella

Rosalie: No, no es lo mejor para ella,- Si fuera humano estaria llorando- Lo mejor para ella es que la cuide yo

Emmett: Rose

Rosalie: Vete Emmett, dejame sola- le dije empujandolo de la otro lado e la puerta se escucho

Emmett: Rosalie, por favor entra en razon

Rosalie: Dejame en paz- Le dije y senti que se fue- Te juro mi niña no te van a separar de mi- dije acariciandome la cabeza

Emmett Pov:

Despues de que Jasper, fue a buscar a Rosalie

Edward: Creo que Rosalie, necesitara mucho de tu apoyo

Emmett: Si lo se, Tengo un mal presentimiento- En ese momento bajan Rosalie y Jasper, a elocidad vampirica y se sentaron en el sillon

Carslile: Tenemos que hablar Rosalie

Rosalie: Esta bien. pero rapido porque no quiero dejar al bebe solo- dice sonriendo, creo que ya se encariño con ella

Esme: Precisamente de eso tenemos que hablar, vamos al consultorio- se levanto del sillon y fue con

Carslile y Esme hasta su consultorio

Emmett: Ya se encariño con ella

Bella: No lo creo

Emmett: Bella, alguna vez la escuchaste cantar a Rosalie

Bella: No, no sabia que cantaba

Emmett: Pues lo hizo, esa bebe hizo despertar el instito maternal de Rosalie- En ese momento veo que

Rosalie, sale del consultorio y sube las escalera y se va a nuestro cuarto

Carlile: Creo que Rosalie te necesita- yo asiento la cabeza y subo, cuando me acerque a la puerta escuche

Rosalie: No te van a separar de mi, mi niña te lo juro- tome de valor y entre, vi como Rosalie, se apegaba a la bebe al,pero sin apretarla

Emmett: Rose- le dije y ella lo puso en la cuna

Rosalie: Eres un hipocrita- le dije y me pega

Emmett: Por que Rose?

Rosalie: Por que tu sabias que me querian convencer de dejar a Alice-Alice, lo sabia ya le puso nombre

Emmett: Es lo mejor para ella

Rosalie: No, no es lo mejor para ella,- Si fuera humano ella ya estaria llorando- Lo mejor para ella es que la cuide yo

Emmett: Rose

Rosalie: Vete Emmett, dejame sola- me dijo empujandomefuera del cuarto

Emmett: Rosalie, por favor entra en razon

Rosalie: Dejame en paz- me dijo y baje y me sente en el sillon

Carslile: Pudiste hablar con ella

Emmett: No, no pude

Jasper: ¿Porque estas asi de triste?

Emmett: Porque me dijo que era un hipocrita, porque sabia lo que ustedes querian hacer, que lo mejor para la bebe era que la cuide ella y ahi me empujo del cuarto, y me dijo que la deje en paz

Bella: Voy hablar con ella- dijo y subio a velocidad vampirica

Rosalie Pov:

Despues que sefue Emmett, me tranquilce y empeze a tocarle la cabeza a Alice, mi Alice. en ese momento entra Bella

Bella: Rosalie tengoque hablar con vos sobre...

Rosalie: Alice- Veo que me mira confundida- Su nombre es Alice

Bella: Bueno, Mira Rosalie, se que te gusta la bebe, pero tenes que entender, que ella necesita una familia

Rosalie: Nosotros podemos ser su familia

Bella: Si pero...

Rosalie: No se para que hablas, si tu nunca podras entenderme, porque vos tenes a Nessie en cambio yo no puedo tener hijos, y porfin encontre a este bebe que pued decir es mi hija y me la quieren sacar, ponete en mi lugar, cuando yo era humana lo unico que queria es ser madre, no pude, y yo nunca pense que ahora que era vampiro lo seria, y si admito que cuandonacio Nessie, tuve una envidia sana, como tu y Edward tenian, ese bebe hermoso, me sauqe de la cabeza de ser madre, porque sabia que iba a ser una buena tia, pero por algo encontre esta beba, asi que deciselo a Carslile, que yo no se la voy a dar

Bella: Esta bien me ire- ella se fue

Bella Pov:

Despues de lo que me dijo Rosalie, me puse triste y si seguiria siendo humana estaria llorando, Baje y me sente al lado de Edward

Bella: No puedo intente hablar con ella, pero no pude

Carslile: Rosalie es testaruda

Bella: Alguien tendra que convencerla

Jasper: Voy a intentar, hablar con ella

Rosalie Pov:

Despues de que Bella se fue, Vino Jasper

Jasper: Hola

Rosalie: Si intentas convencerme de que de en adopcion a Alice

Jasper: No y si, mira Rosalie, se lo que sientes, no necesito ser empatico para saber lo que te pasa, pero tenes que entenderno, que queremos que estes bien vos y ella. y yo creo que si se la damos a una familia estara bien- Le estaba por contestar cuando se me ocurrio una idea

Rosalie: Esta bien, le voy a dar a Alice, una familia, pero quiero pasar las ultimas horas con ella

Jasper: Te va a hacer mal

Rosalie: No confia en mi, yo quiero pasar las ultimas horas con ella y mañana temprano se la doy a Carslile

Jasper: Bueno, te dejo sola- asiento la cabeza y cuando veo que se va y esta lejos

Rosalie: No te van a alejar de mi- Dije y busque un bolso y meti ropa y baje abajo para la cocina, agarre una mamadera con leche y la guarde en el bolso

Jasper Pov:

Despues de que hable con Rosalie baje

Jasper: Hable con Rosalie, y me dijo que queria pasar las ultimas horas con Alice, que mañana temprano te la iba a dar

Carslile: Bueno por lo menos acepto-En ese momento bajo Rosalie y fue a la cocina y volvio a subir

Emmett: Voy a hablar con ella- Dijo Emmett y se fue

¿ Que decision habra tomado Rosalie? ¿ Se la dara?

Comentarios?


	3. desicion tomada

Rosalie Pov:

Despues de que prepare todo a la bebe entra Emmett al cuarto y me ve

Emmett: ¿ Que es lo que haces?

Rosalie: Nada solo cargandola- El me sonrie y me abraza

Emmett: Se que va a encontrar una buena familia

Rosalie: Si lo se, quiero estar sola con ella Emmett- El me abraza de nuevo

Emmett: Si necesitas apoyo, cuentas conmigo

Rosalie: Si lo se, gracias

Emmett: Eres mi Tua Cantante- El me besa y se va,Cuando veo que se va agarro un pedazo de papel, y le escribo, cuando termne le deje la nota y me fui, a una cabaña que habiamos comprado con Emmett, era nuestro secreto, pero Emmett, no se acuerda mucho, porque lo usabamos solamente, cuando queriamos estra solos, sin que Emmett se enoje por haber roto cosas en la casa, cuando llegue, iba despacio, para que nole pase nada a la bebe, no tnto como humano, pero no tan rapido como vampiro cuando llegue me sorprendi, porque vi la cuna de la bebe, en donde se suponia que era la cocina y al lado de ella Emmett, no sabia que decir, estaba sin habla

Emmett: ¿Como sabia que ibas a estar aqui? Eso estabas pensando Verdad?

Rosalie: Si... Pero

Emmett: Quedate tranquila que nadie sabe, que desapareciste con la bebe, y asi se va a quedar

Rosalie: De que hablas?

Emmett: Tu eres lo mas importante que tengo, y si esa bebe es tan importante para ti, tambien lo es para mi, por eso cuando vi que no estabas, enseguida supe donde estarias y me di cuenta que no habias llevado la cuna, asi que decidi traertela,

Rosalie: Gracias Emmett

Emmett: Eres mi Tua Cantante, te apoyaria en todo, aparte me parece linda- Dice mientras le tocaba la cabeza- Le pusiste nombre?

Rosalie: Si se llama Alice- El me sonrie y pone la bebe en la cuna y nos volvimos a besar, ahora tenia una familia

Emmett Pov:

Despues de que deje a Rosalie, con la bebe, algo me decia que estaba planeando algo, asi que decidi volver, cuando entre no estaba, solamente habia una nota, la abri y deia

Emmett: Te amo, y eres todo para mi, pero entende que esta bebe me necesita, y si se que dije que la iba a dar pero no puedo estar alejada de ella, ella es mi bebe, por favor no me busques, Te amo- Cuando termine de leer la nota, estaba triste en ese momento, me di cuenta donde podria estar, en nuestra cabaña, Agarre, dos bolsos grandes y lleve ropa, de ella y mia y algo de dinero que tenia ahorrado, Desarme la cuna y la agarre y me fui hasta nuestra cabaña, cuando llegue no habia nadie, seguramente no ira rapido por la bebe, guarde la ropa nuestra y baje en ese momento veo que entra Rosalie y me mira, quedo sin palabras, entonces decidi hablar yo

Emmett: ¿Como sabia que ibas a estar aqui? Eso estabas pensando Verdad?

Rosalie: Si... Pero- No sabia que decir

Emmett: Quedate tranquila que nadie sabe, que desapareciste con la bebe, y asi se va a quedar- me quedo mirando sorprendida

Rosalie: De que hablas?

Emmett: Tu eres lo mas importante que tengo, y si esa bebe es tan importante para ti, tambien lo es para mi, por eso cuando vi que no estabas, enseguida supe donde estarias y me di cuenta que no habias llevado la cuna, asi que decidi traertela,

Rosalie: Gracias Emmett

Emmett: Eres mi Tua Cantante, te apoyaria en todo, aparte me parece linda- Dije mientras le toque la cabeza- Le pusiste nombre?

Rosalie: Si se llama Alice- Le sonrei y le agarre a la bebe y la puse en la cuna y bese a Rosalie, Ahora me di cuenta que iba a formar una familia con Rosalie y la bebe, mi hija

¿ Que les parece? ¿ Les gusto? ¿ Comentarios?


	4. 16 años mas tarde

Rosalie Pov:

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi pequeña Alice, cumple unos hermosos 16 años, Emmett y Yo ya le compramos su regalo y lo tenemos escondido, ella es nuestro orgullo, Ella ya sabe que nosotros somos vampiros, tambien sabe que nosotros la encontramos, y le conte toda la historia igual ella nos sigue queriendo, al principio tenia miedo que me deje de querer o que busque se verdadera familia, pero no ella me dijo que su familia eramos yo y Emmett, Tambien esta fecha es especial porque hace 16 años nos separamos de Los Cullen, los extrañamos, pero ellos la querian dar en adopcion, Emmett es muy cariñoso Con Alice, tambien es muy protector con ella, es el tipico padre celoso y protector de su unica hija, me hace gracia cuando un chico se le acerca a preguntarle cualquier cosa y el se acerca de inmediato, a los chicos parece que le ponen ruedas en los pies, porque corren cuando lo ven, aprovechamos que estaba durmiendo y fuimos a cazar con Emmett, fuimos a un bosque que habia cerca de la cabaña, cuando terminamos de cazar nos abrazamos con Emmett, en ese momento me parecio ver a alguien me acerque y no era nada

Emmett: ¿ Que paso bebe?

Rosalie: Me parecio ver a alguien, Tengo un al presentimiento volvamos a la cabaña- dije y volvimos a velocidad vampirica- Cuando volvimos vimos que Alice ya estaba despierta asi que la abrazamos y la saludamos, Emmett No lo sabe pero hoy tiene una cita con un chico, asi que cuando llego el horario yo distraje a Emmett y ella se fue, aproveche para pasar tiempo a solas con Emmett, despues de estar con mi monito, fuimos a la sala y nos dimos cuenta que era de noche, me fije en mi celular y vi que tenia un mensaje de Alice

De Alice:

a Mama:

Ma. ya estoy volviendo- sonrei en eso veo que Emmett esta comodistraido

Rosalie: Que pasa Monito?

Emmett: y Alice- me pregunto

Rosalie: Salio con una amiga- El me miro y sonrio en ese momento tocaron la puerta, seguramente era Alice, cuando abri la puerta no lo podia creer, no era Alice eran...

Carslile Pov:

Hace 16 años se separaron de nuestro clan, Rosalie y Emmett, todavia los seguimos buscando estabamos en la sala, cuando tocan la puerta, fui a brir y vi que era Benjamin

Carslile: Benjamin que bueno verte pasa- El paso saludo a todos y se sento en el sofa

Edward: ¿Que te trae por aqui?- le pregunto mi hijo

Benjamin: Encontre a Rosalie y Emmett

Esme: Enserio- Dijo mi esposa con una felicidad inmensa

Bella: A donde estan?

Benjamin: No se como explicarles, si quieren los llevo

Esme: Vamos- dijo mi esposa

Jasper: Los acompaño

Carslile: Bueno, vamos Esme, Jasper y yo

Nessie: Quiero ver a los tios yo tambien

Esme: Corazon quedate con tus padres, nosotros traemos a los tios- Ella asiente la cabeza y partimos, Cuando llegamos ya era de noche

Benjamin: Esa cabaña que esta ahi, es donde vi que entraron

Carslile: Gracias, amigo te debo una

Benjamin: No hay de que- Dijo y se fue, entonces nos acercamos y vimos el Jeep de Emmett, estan aqui, nos acercamos y Jasper toco la puerta, Rosalie abrio y cuando nos vio quedo sin habla, De la emocion Esme la abrazo, ella estaba sorprendida pero nos hizo entrar, me di cuenta que estaba muy nerviosa

Rosalie: ¿ Co... Como...Nos...En...Encontraron?

Esme: Por Benjamin

Rosalie: ¿ Co...Como?

Carslile: El los encontro cazando y los siguio y vio que entraron aca

Rosalie: Lo sabia, sabia que habia visto a alguien

Esme: Lo importante es que los encontramos- dijo Esme mientras abrazaba a Rosalie y Emmett, en ese momento se abrio la puerta y aparecio una chica de unos 16 0 17 años, veo que Rosalie, se tensa y de inmediato se separa de Esme y se pone adelante de la chica, ahi entendi que ella era la bebe, que Rosalie habia encontrado

Esme: Hola- la saluda Esme y Emmet la pone al lado muy protector

Rosalie: Alice, tengo alguien que presentarte- le dijo Rosalie a su ´hija´´ - Ellos son Carslile, Esme y Jasper

Alice: Hola- Nos dice y los mira a Rosalie y Emmett

Rosalie: Ali subi para arriba, que tenemos que hablar a solas con ellos

Alice: Bueno Ma- Dice y subio las escaleras

Rosalie: ¿Que es lo que quieren?- Dijo Rosalie con enojo

¿Que queran los Cullen? Habra comentarios?


	5. La Propuesta

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pertenecen a SM

Jasper Pov:

Despues que la hija de Emmett y Rosalie subio las escaleras

Rosalie: ¿Que quieren?- Pregunto senti su enojo

Carslile: Queremos, que tu y Emmett, vuelvan con nosotros

Emmett: No- Dijo mi hermano a penas termino de preguntar Carslile

Esme: Por que no?

Emmett: Por que Rosalie y Yo ya tenemos una familia y es con Alice

Carslile: Me gustaria que lo pensaran

Emmett: No hay nada que pensar- Dijo y nos levantamos para irnos

Rosalie: Esperen, ya vengo- Dice y subio las escaleras

Rosalie Pov:

Me quede sorprendida, no podia creer que despues de 16 años, ellos todavian nos querian, pero a nosotros dos, sin Alice, entonces se me ocurrio una idea

Rosalie: Esperen,ya vengo- Subi las escaleras y toque la puerta delcuarto de mi hija, y ella me abrio

Alice: ¿Que pasa ma?- Me pregunta

Rosalie: Viste que yo te habia contado que papa y yo perteneciamos a una familia, antes de encontrarte-ella asiente la cabeza- Bueno esas tres personas que estaban abajo son parte de esa familia, y quieren que volvamos co ellos, vos vendrias con nosotros?

Alice: Si ma, pero ellos le dijieron a ustedes dos no a mi

Rosalie: Tu eres nuestra familia, asi que si ellos nos quieren a mi y Emmett, a ti tambien- Le dije mientras la abrazaba, salimos de su cuarto y fuimos a donde estaban Jasper, Esme y Carslile

Rosalie: Ya decidi lo que vamos a hacer- Le dije y vi que Carslile y Esme esperaban anciosos mi respuesta, Tambien me di cuenta que Jasper no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Alice

¿ Que sera lo que decidio Rosalie? Comentarios?


	6. Nuevo Cullen

Rosalie Pov:

No sabia como iban a reaccionar cuando se los diga, pero tenia que intentarlo, cuando estaba por hablar, veo que Jasper, no deja de ver a Alice,Entonces Emmett que estaba a su lado, hace como que lo empuja y levanta la vista de mi hija

Rosalie: Yo y Emmett vamos con ustedes, solamente si Alice viene con nosotros- Veo que Esme y Carslile, nos miran

Esme: No tenemos problemas, pero sabes que

Emmett: Ella ya sabe todo, asi que no hay problemas

Jasper: No nos temes?- Jasper, le pregunto a Alice

Alice: No se que son vegetarianos- Se miran de nuevo y nos sonrie

Carslile: Esta bien, siendo asi, vamos

Esme: Dejen sus cosas aqui, Cuando lleguemos, vamos a ir de compras- Yo y Alice nos miramos, y chocamos las palmas

Alice: Si compras- y nos reimos

Esme: Te gusta ir a comprar

Alice: Me encanta

Jasper Pov:

Rosalie: Es como yo- Dijo mi hermana

Jasper: No otra Rosalie no- Dijo y Alice se empezo a reir, esa risa es magica, tan dulce, en ese momento vi como Emmett y Rosalie se besaron igual que Carslile y Esme, me di cuenta porque estaba poniendo el ambiente a si, y decidi volvi a poner el ambiente bien, veo que Alice me mira y me sonrie y yo hago lo mismo, hasta que

Emmett: Vamos de nuevo a casa- dijo y le agarro la mano a Alice

Rosalie: Como vinieron

Carslile: Vinimos corriendo

Emmett: Si vamos corriendo, llegamos a Forks al amancer

Esme: Pero como va ella- Señalo a Alice, entonces Emmett palme su hombro y Alice sube a la espalda de Emmett

Rosalie: Ya esta solucionado- Dice mientras cerra la puerta de la cabaña

Esme: Vamos- y empezamos a correr, Al amanecer llegamos a Forks, me di cuenta que Alice estaba dormida en la espalda de Emmett, Parecia un angel, era tan linda

Rosalie: Vamos, a casa o vas a seguir viendo a mi hija- me di cuenta que Rosalie lo dijo con enojo,despues de 30 hora de correr legamos a la casa Cullen

Emmett: A qui estamos, despues d tanto tiempo

Rosalie: Alice, ya llegamos- Dijo susurrando, ella se desperto y bajo de la espalda de Emmett

Carslile: Esperen aca, ya venimos- entramos con los chicos y ahi estaban Edward, Bella y Nessie se habia quedado dormida en el sillon, apenas nos vio Edward, se levanto

Edward: Que paso?

Esme: Lo logramos, estan aquie

Edward: Con ella?-. Pregunto y asentimos la cabeza

Nessie: Abuelos, pudieron ver a los tios?

Esme: Si cariño

Nessie: Vinieron?

Esme: Si pero no solos

Nessie: Con quien?

Carslile: Ya lo veras- dijo Carslile y fue a buscarlos, cuando volvio venian, primero Emmett, Despues Rosali y atras de ellos Alice

Nessie: Tio Emmett, Tia Rosalie- Dijo y los abrazo, despues que dejo de abrazarlos, vio a Alice. Quien es?

Carslile: Ella es Alice, la hija de Rosalie y Emmett- Veo que Nessie, sonrie y la abraza

Nessie: Por fin tengo una prima- dice mientras la abraza

Rosalie: Nessie, la estas aplastando

Nessie: Perdon- dijo mientras dejo de abrazarla, me di cuenta que Alice estaba incomoda

Carslile: Bueno Alice, te presento ellos son Edward y Bella, los padres de Nessie

Bella: Hola Alice

Alice: Hola Bella- Veo que Edward, la miro extraño entonces Emmett hablo

Emmett: Ella lo sabe, quedate tranquilo

Edward: Esta bien

Esme: Lo llevo a sus habitaciones- Esme los llevo a Rosalie y Emmett, a su vieja habitacion y a Alice a una habitacion para invitados, Despues de un rato volvieron a bajar,- Vamos a comprar

Rosalie: Si hace mucho que no lo hago- En ese momento veo a Alice que estaba distraida, Edward, no dejaba de mirarla, en ese moemento alice habla

Alice: Mama- dijo y se desmayo, Edward, llego antes de que caiga a el suelo, y Emmett la levanto de los brazos de Edward, Carslile, la llevo a su consultorio y saco a Emmett, Vi a Rosalie, preocupada

Emmett: Ya Rosalie, fue un pequeño desmayo- en ese momento salio Alice con Carslile

Rosalie: Ali, bebe estas bien

Alice: Si

Carslile: Necesita desayunar

Rosalie: Ahora le preparo puedo?

Carslile: Claro que si es su casa- Señalo a los 3

¿ Que les parece? comentarios?


	7. La primera vision de Alice

Alice Pov:

Despues que Esme, nos dejo en la habitacion yo inspeccione, la habitacion era enorme, tenia un ropero enorme, pero vacio me emocione porque vamos a comprar, baje y Esme hablo

Esme: Vamos a comprar

Rosalie: Si hace mucho que no lo hago- Mi mama dijo, en ese momento, me perecio como una imagen en la cabeza, era yo vestida con un vestido blanco de verano corriendo y riendo. mientras me escondia en un arbol ,  
X: Te voy a atrapar escuche- que alguien decia, senti un olor muy dulce y me di la vuelta, ahi termino esa imagen, por suerte habia bajado de las escaleras, lo unico que pude decir

Alice: Mama- y se me puso todo negro, habra sido menos de 10 minutos porque cuando abri los ojos estaba como en un consultorio, y ahi estaba Carslile

Carslile: Estas bien?- Me pregunto

Alice: Me siento un poco mareada- El me ayudo a bajar y nos fuimos a la sala, cuando llegue estaba mi madre, mi padre, Edward, Bella Jasper y Nessie, cuando me vio mi madre vino corriendo hacia mi

Rosalie: Ali, bebe estas bien?- Me pregunto

Alice: Si-le menti no me sentia bien

Carslile: Necesita desayunar- dijo

Rosalie: Ahora lo preparo puedo?- Pregunto mi madre

Carslile: Claro que si es su casa- y nos señalo a los 3, tenia curiosidad de saber que era esa imagen, estaba tan distraida que no me di cuenta que alguien me puso la mano en mi hombro, me fije quien era, y era Nessie

Nessie: Estas bien?- Yo asenti la cabeza y veo que Edward levanto la ceja

Alice: Me siento un poco mareada- Nessie me agarro la mano y me hizo sentar en una silla

Rosalie: Aqui esta el desayuno. bebe come- me dijo mientras comia no podia dejar de pensar en esa imagen, que era y porque me sonreia, termine de desayunar y me levante- Estas mejor, bebe

Alice: Si ma

Esme: segura,

Alice: Si Esme

Esme: Entonces si estas bien vamos a ir a comprar

Alice: Yayyyyy- exclame feliz y nos fuimos a comprar, compramos muchas cosas, en especial mucha ropa, estaba feliz, pero preocupada, no sabia que era esa imagen, y quien era que me queria atrapar

Gracias a todos/as que comentan ojala les guste Comentarios?


End file.
